


TripX

by rhiannonhero



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhiannonhero/pseuds/rhiannonhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only in Oakdale.  (Or Bay City. Or some other cracky soap opera world.)  Luke has bad luck.  Again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TripX

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a variation of the sex pollen fic cliche and the fuck-or-die fic cliche. So, what does that mean, babies? **Dub-con.** Oh, and soap opera shenanigans that require suspension of disbelief.

"Oh my God, your skin is soft," Luke babbles, his fingers tracing up and down the thin skin on the inside of Reid's forearm. "You're so handsome, Reid. Did you know that? Did you know that you are so handsome?"

"How long has he been like this?" Reid asks Casey, the harsh light of the hospital intake room glaring down on the three of them. Luke's hands are all over Reid, skimming along the exposed skin of his wrists, and then traveling up over his lab coat, along his neck, to stroke at his hair.

"Like _this_?" Casey asks. "Since you came in the room. But he's been acting funny and kind of high for about an hour. That's why I brought him here."

Reid pulls out his pen light, flashes it in Luke's eyes, notes the pupils aren't as reactive as they should be. "You were at Yo's, right?" he asks.

"Yeah," Casey agrees. "Wait, you're not thinking...no, no, man. I was there. He didn't drink anything but cola the whole time."

Reid isn't thinking that actually, but he doesn't correct Casey's assumption. "Did anyone talk to him? Besides you, I mean," he clarifies before Casey can be an idiot.

"I love your face," Luke says to him, his eyes wide and earnest, his lips parted a little, and his cheeks flushed.

Reid feels a clutch of affection in his chest, and he returns Luke's gaze for just a second, before turning back to Casey. "Well?" he asks.

Casey's standing with arms crossed over his chest, and one hand over his mouth, thinking. "There was this one guy, came over and asked Luke where he got his shoes or something gay like -- wait, wait, do you think? Was he _hitting on_ Luke?"

Reid shrugs ,wrapping his arm around Luke to keep him from falling off the exam table. Luke nuzzles his neck, and whispers, "You taste good. I like how you taste," and then presses a wet kiss to his jaw. Reid moves back a little from him, and gives him another reassuring look when Luke makes a sad sound.

"I don't know," Casey says. "Don't you think Luke would have said something if the guy was hitting on him? He just told him where he got his shoes, and--"

"Luke wouldn't know if a guy was hitting on him until it was spelled out in no uncertain terms."

"Spare me the terms," Casey says grinning and waving his hands. "Uh, no thanks."

Reid ignores him. "Luke," he says. "Do you feel sick?"

Luke grins. "I feel great, Reid. If we could get a little privacy," and he looks pointedly at Casey, "I'd be even better."

Reid's a jumble of emotions -- worried, angry, protective, and definitely a little turned on. It's hard not to be when Luke's doing and saying everything he's wanted to hear for the last six months. He's also disappointed because he's pretty sure they were actually going to have real sex for the first time tonight They’ve jerked each other off a few times in the last few weeks, and Reid got the divine experience of blowing Luke last night out by the Snyder Pond, but every indication had been that tonight was _the night_. As soon as Reid was able to get away from the hospital, that is. Because Katie is staying with Chris while he recovers at his new place, and Noah is gone for good, and it is _time_. Luke had said as much. Now, Luke's high and unable to even give consent.

But, most of all, he's freaked out. Someone roofied Luke's glass. He just doesn't know who.

"Reid," Luke whispers. "I feel like I might be in outer space."

Reid nods, cups Luke's face and strokes along his cheekbone. "Mm-hmm, I bet you do."

"So?" Casey asks.

"Call your mother," Reid answers. "It looks like this is police business."

*

Luke’s whining now, and running a fever, delirious, and definitely not himself. He’s got a hard-on and he keeps rubbing it against Reid in desperation, making little sounds that are insanely hot and needy, but there is absolutely no way Reid’s taking him up on these offers. Not here. Not now. Not in a hospital intake room with an audience. And, hell, Luke’s going to be so mortified when he’s finally past whatever’s going on with him.

Reid sends Casey out of the room early on, once it’s clear that whatever this is that’s got Luke under its thrall is escalating into something uncontrollable. Luke should be spared the embarrassment later. And Casey doesn’t need to see Luke like this: begging, needy, wanting, and completely out-of-his-mind horny. _No one_ but Reid should ever see Luke like this, but unfortunately this is a medical emergency, and plenty of folks are getting an eyeful. Reid’s just glad he’s been able to keep Luke from taking of his clothes, or Reid’s clothes for that matter.

It’s a struggle, but they manage to get blood from Luke, in order to test for the particular intoxicant. Luke’s so restless and in constant, wild, humping motion that Reid can only calm him by holding him close and kissing him to distraction, while Becca, wide-eyed but professional, ties the tourniquet on Luke’s arm and takes a few vials worth.

“What _is_ this, Doctor?” she asks. “A new kind of Ecstasy?”

Reid pushes Luke’s hand away from trying to stroke his cock through his pants, and says, “If I knew that, we’d be on the way to making this stop --”

“No, don’t wanna stop,” Luke mutters. “Wanna feel you, need you--”

“Get out,” Reid says to Becca. “And not a word to anyone. No gossip mill. Do you hear me?”

Becca nods and takes off with the blood sample. Reid knows she’ll push it to the front of the line. She’s his favorite for a reason. They can’t give Luke _anything_ until they have an idea what he’s on. Drug interactions are unpredictable and can lead to respiratory arrest, coma, or death.

“Need you,” Luke says, panting like he’s been running a marathon, his breath hot and wet against Reid’s neck. “Gotta get you in me. Please Reid. Please. Please, need it so much.”

“Shh,” Reid soothes. “You’re okay. I’ve got you. We’ll find out what this is and start a counter protocol.”

“No,” Luke says, and he sounds desperate. “ _Fuck me_. It’s all I want.”

“Luke, you don’t mean that. You’ve been drugged. You’re not yourself.”

“I know,” Luke whimpers. “But I’m gonna die, Reid. If you don’t help me, I just know it, I’m gonna die. I _feel_ it.”

The door opens and Margo Hughes comes in with a grim expression. Reid tries to disentangle himself from Luke, but it’s no use, Luke’s humping his leg and whispering about need and dying and all kinds of insane crap Reid doesn’t know how to process. He opens his mouth to speak to Margo, but she holds up her hand to stop him.

“Dr. Oliver, I’ve been filled in on the situation here by both my son, Casey, and the nurse who’s helping you treat Luke.”

Luke makes a whimpering sound, shudders hard, and starts trying to get Reid’s shirt buttons undone again. Reid grabs his hand to make him stop.

“I need you to join me outside for a moment,” she says, and Luke keens, clasping onto him like he’s never letting go.

Reid looks at him, his flushed face, his frantic expression, and he holds Luke’s hand clasped against his chest, where Luke can feel his heart beating.

“Dr. Oliver,” Margo says in a tone that brooks no disagreement. “This is a matter of life or death.”

That gets Reid’s attention. He presses Luke back onto the examining table, making what he hopes are reassuring noises. Luke looks utterly betrayed, and he starts begging Reid to stay, clutching at him, before Reid can even take two steps away.

Margo comes forward then, making a kind of motherly face, which Reid finds weird on her for some reason, and she’s clucking at Luke. “Honey, I know. I know. You’re going through a lot right now, and you need Reid.” She takes Luke’s face in her hands, and tries to get him to focus on her. “But it’s important, honey, that I speak with him. I’ll only keep him as long as I have to. Then I’ll send him right back to you.”

She’s manages to signal to Reid to head toward the door while she’s got Luke’s eyes on hers, and he doesn’t move. He’s not sneaking out on Luke, no matter what she thinks.

“Dr. Oliver,” she says.

“Luke, I’ll be just outside the door --”

“Too far,” Luke says, his body starting to shake. “I need you, Reid.”

“I know you do, honey,” Margo says. “Let me have him for just a second and he’ll be all yours.”

Luke is trembling so hard that Reid’s afraid he’ll fall off the table, but he lets Margo pull him toward the door. Reid never takes his eyes off Luke’s until the door is shut between then, and when Luke wails, the only thing that keeps him from jerking it back open to get to him is Margo forcing her way between the door and him.

“I’m not afraid to hit a woman,” Reid says, trying to get past her.

“If you want to help him, you’ll listen to me. Now. From what I understand, there’s very little time to lose.”

*

Holden and Lily are running down the hall. Reid sees them out of the corner of his eye as he stares Margo down for a second. When she sees Luke’s parents, too, she slumps in relief and turns from Reid, not moving away from the door, though, and says, “Good. You’re here. As Luke’s next of kin, we’ll need your consent for the treatment.”

“Treatment?” Reid says. “What are you talking about? _I’m_ his doctor and I don’t have enough information to start a course of treatment.”

“Actually, you’re not,” Bob Hughes says from somewhere over Reid’s shoulder. “I think it’s a conflict of interest, and so I’ve taken over the case myself.”

“You can’t--”

“Oh, I can, and I will, Dr. Oliver,” Bob says. “But don’t worry. I’m not separating you from him. I think you’re going to be instrumental in his recovery.”

“What’s going on?” Holden asks.

“What’s wrong with Luke?” Lily says, breathless from running down the hall. “Reid?” she turns to him automatically, and Bob steps in.

“Lily, Holden, I’m glad you’re here. Margo and I have discussed it, thoroughly on her way over, and while--”

There’s screaming from the other side of the door, and Reid moves to try to push it open. Holden and Lily do the same.

“Not yet,” Margo says, blocking their path. “You need to make a choice and Luke’s parents need to give their okay. Otherwise--”

“Otherwise, what?”

“Well, you won’t be able to be with him while he goes through this. We’ll need to find someone else.”

“Just cut to the chase,” Reid says. “If you know what’s wrong with him, tell me now, or--”

Margo gets to the point. “There’s a new street drug -- they’re calling it TripX -- because it has triple the effect of Ecstasy. It’s a new kind of drug, though, dangerous and not something we’ve ever seen before. It just showed up in Bay City two months ago and this is our first case of seeing it here.”

“Luke doesn’t do drugs,” Lily says.

“No,” Margo agrees. “I think someone slipped it to him. In his drink or food.”

“Oh my God.” Lily covers her mouth.

“This drug -- in most cases does nothing but produce a great high and an increased appetite for sex, as well as enhanced sexual pleasure. But in extremely rare cases, apparently only when the person ingesting the drug is also taking immunosuppressants, as Luke does, the drug interacts in such a way that it becomes possibly lethal.”

Lily gasps and Reid’s blood runs cold.

“It builds up and causes the heart, kidneys, liver, and brain to shut down,” she goes on.

“Blood transfusion,” Reid says. “We can get it out of his system if we --”

Bob shakes his head. “This drug gets directly into the tissues and will only bind with semen. It’s the only way to expel it from the body.”

“It _what_ now?” Reid says. “That’s absurd.”

Bob nods. “I know. But it’s the fact of the matter.”

“What if Luke were female?” Holden asks. “What would happen to him then?”

“He’d die,” Margo says. “It’s almost a blessing that he _does_ have an option. Though, frankly, from what we’ve learned about the drug -- Bob?” she nods at him.

“Well, the ability to....” Bob clears his throat. “The ability to have as many orgasms as is needed is extremely difficult.”

“The good news is that of the four other men who have experienced a reaction like Luke’s, the two that survived twenty-four hours were able to make through relatively unscathed. Tired, a little traumatized, but no worse for the wear.”

Reid looks around and pinches himself. “Dear God, what is this freakish hell I’m in? There’s no logic to this. I’m having a nightmare. A kinky nightmare, and my subconscious clearly needs psychotherapy, but a nightmare all the same.”

“I wish you were,” Bob says, taking his arm. “But, you’re not. Luke will need help dealing with this. Unfortunately, the drug also seems to alter the brain’s interpretation of self-pleasure, so that the afflicted individual can’t bring himself to orgasm. He’ll need someone to...well. You get the picture.”

Reid blanches. Oh, hell no. That’s...just...what the _hell_ is going on? Everyone is staring at him now. Holden and Lily look half-angry and half-relieved, Bob’s got his eyebrows raised in his patented look of expectant patience, and Margo’s staring at him like he’s got a job to do and he better get to it.

“Holden, Lily,” Bob goes on. “If Reid agrees to this...unorthodox treatment...do you give your consent? I’ll need you to sign a form.”

“It’s so...violating,” Lily says, and then there’s another wail from behind the door.

Bob peers through the small glass slit in the door and says, “Reid, Holden, Lily -- the time is now. A choice needs to be made. And, Reid, if it can’t be you...we’ll need to find someone else. Fast. Can you think of anyone who might be willing--”

“I’ll do it,” Reid says. There’s no way in hell that he’s letting anyone else touch Luke.

“Yes,” Lily says. “Okay. Right, Holden? For Luke?”

“Whatever it takes,” Holden says.

Lily touches Reid’s arm. “I know you love him, and you’ll take good care of him.”

Great. He’ll be the gentle rapist who’s in love with his victim. Perfect.

“Well, then,” Bob says. “That’s settled. I’ll get the paperwork for you to sign. And, Reid, there’s no time like the present. I’ll station Becca out here to make sure you’re given your privacy.”

*

When Reid goes back into the room, Luke’s huddled on the floor beside the hospital bed with his pants undone and his cock jutting out from him. His cock is so hard it’s nearly purple, there are beads of pre-come slipping down the sides. Luke’s face is anguished.

“I can’t touch it,” he says, pitifully. “It hurts when I touch it. I need. Reid, God, I can’t breathe, or think, and I need, so much--”

Reid kneels down beside him, pulls Luke into his arms, and holds onto him, shushing into his hair. “I’m going to help you, Luke,” he says. “It’s going to be okay. You’ve been drugged, and as insane as this sounds, the only way to get this out of your system is for you to have a lot of orgasms.”

“What?” Luke asks.

“It’s a drug that will only bind --”

Luke cuts him off. “Yes, please. Hurry.”

“I’m going to touch your cock now,” Reid says, waiting for Luke’s response, which is a sound of such relief that Reid goes ahead and wraps his hand around Luke’s length.

He’s thick, and his skin is so hot that Reid thinks his fingers must feel icy against it, but Luke just moans, and turns his head to Reid for a kiss. Without letting go of Luke’s cock, he moves so that his back is pressed to the wall, and Luke’s leaning against him, legs trapped in his pant legs pushed down on his hips, and his hard cock sticking straight up, the head of it slipping over and over into Reid’s fist as he jerks.

Luke grips his lab coat, pulls him in for another kiss, and then freezes, shooting a huge load of come all over Reid’s hand and both of their shirts.

“Oh, God,” Luke whimpers, settling down a little. “So good. Feel better. Oh, God. Reid. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Reid says, and he stares at Luke’s flushed face, his heaving breath, and his cock still twitching in Reid’s hand. This is nothing like he wanted it to be. Still, one orgasm down; who knows how many to go.

*

The second orgasm comes close on the heels of the first, and after it, Luke seems calm enough that Reid can get him up on the hospital bed, take his pulse and bp, and report those to Bob, who’s standing with Becca outside the hospital room door.

After the third orgasm, which produces a much lesser amount of semen, Reid tells Bob, “I wanna get him out of here. Take him home with me. We need...something more conducive, and I’m gonna need something to keep him hydrated -- for his kidney and so that he can make more semen --”

“I understand. Are you sure that taking him home is a sound idea?”

“This place is so impersonal, Bob,” Reid begins. “We’re looking at a life or death situation here, and there’s only one cure. You’ve made it plain that there’s nothing you can do for him here if it fails. He’s uncomfortable. Hell, _I’m_ uncomfortable, and he needs more than I can give him here.” Reid looks pointedly at his own crotch. “If you know what I mean. It’s not...gonna work here, Bob.”

“If we made a few changes --”

“No, it’s not like you can turn down the lights, bring candles and some chocolate covered strawberries in to make this a better experience for him. I need to get him somewhere...I want to take him home.”

Bob frowns, wipes a hand over his face, and then nods quickly. “I’ll ask Holden and Lily.”

“Tell them to say yes,” Reid says.

“You know I can’t do that, Dr. Oliver.”

“Tell them I told them to say yes.”

Luke’s whimpering again, calling for him, and thrashing around on the bed.

Reid groans. “I have to go. Make it happen.”

*

Reid’s alone with Luke in the back of the ambulance. He’s extracted a promise from the driver not to look into the back at any point during the trip, and Bob okayed that request. And, God, is he glad now, because Luke’s writhing on the tiny bed, covered only with a sheet, sweaty and flushed all over. He’s come five times since this began and he’s sore. He’s whimpering about his balls aching, and begging Reid to suck him instead of stroking.

“Luke, soon we’ll be at my place. We can be alone. Can you hold off?”

“No,” Luke says, tossing his head back and forth, sweat dripping down his forehead. “Hurts. It hurts so much. I need to come again, Reid. Please.”

The moments of calm between the pain and ecstasy seem to be getting a little longer at least, and Reid’s hoping that’s a good sign that he drug is getting out of Luke’s system. Still, Luke’s wired to a drip because, between the sweat and the loads of semen, he’s in danger of becoming dehydrated. Reid’s afraid Luke will dislodge it with all of his scrambling at the bed.

Reid lubes up his hand again and slips it under the sheet. “Shh,” he murmurs, stroking Luke’s cock in sloppy, fast jerks, something he’s found Luke seems to love. “It’s okay, Luke. Just come for me.”

“Fingers,” Luke says. “In me?”

“When we get home, okay. Anything you want when we get home. Just hang on.”

Luke whimpers, and Reid leans over whispering in his ear, “I love you. You’re hot. Come for me.”

Luke’s fingers dig into Reid’s arm, dragging him down so that he’s almost on top of Luke, and he comes again, grunting. Reid’s glad to see that it’s a bigger spill than the last time. That means his body’s hydrating and doing it’s job.

When Reid pulls away to clean them both up, Luke looks at him with the first measure of clarity that Reid’s seen in his eyes since Casey first brought him in. Reid runs his hand through Luke’s hair, and gazes down at him affectionately.

“Reid?” Luke asks.

“Yeah?”

“Am I going to be okay?”

Reid sighs. He wants to tell him that he’ll be fine. “I don’t know.”

“Reid?”

“Mm?”

“I hate this.”

Reid closes his eyes and opens them again, nodding slowly. He hates this too. It’s all wrong.

Luke’s face twists a little, and Reid knows it’s beginning again. Luke grabs Reid’s wrist, though, and says, “Reid, I’m glad it’s you.”

And then Luke’s gone again lost in the drug and the need, moving against the sheet, hips thrusting up seeking some kind of contact, and his eyes are all glassy and full of lust.

*

Reid hates this damn town. Its insanity permeates everything and it’s full of gawkers to boot. All of the neighbors poke their heads out their door, watching with open mouths and expressions of faux or real worry, as they hustle Luke on the stretcher down the hall to Reid and Katie’s apartment. He’s had Margo call Katie to tell her what’s going on, and to order her not to come home. Whatever’s going to happen here, Katie doesn’t need to know anything more about it until it’s over; and maybe not then.

Luke’s delirious again. After the EMT leaves Reid with six more bags of fluid for Luke, plenty of needles, and everything he might need in the event that resuscitation becomes necessary, Reid gets Luke onto his bed, and quickly jerks him off again to stop the wailing that is likely terrifying the neighbors.

After Luke comes, he settles into an exhausted, whimpering mess, and he’s muttering something Reid can’t hear. Reid shucks his own clothes down to just his underwear, needing to cool off, and to let Luke touch him as much as he wants. Luke’s been begging for Reid’s skin and now that they’re some place private, Reid can give it to him.

Reid sits next to him the bed, trailing his fingers up and down Luke’s side, making soft noises to keep Luke calm.

“Burn,” Luke says. “They burn. So much. Too hot. They’re too _hot_ , Reid.”

“Shh, what’s too hot, Luke?”

“My balls. They’re too hot. They hurt.”

Reid’s sure they do. Coming that much will hurt any guy, no matter how good it feels in the moment. Looking at Luke’s balls, though, they’re drawn up and tight, like he’s the verge of orgasm again, and they’re red, obviously aching.

“Luke,” Reid says. “Do you want me to help you?”

“Do something. Anything. I don’t care, Reid. Just make it better.”

“If you don’t like it, if it makes it worse--”

Luke’s whimpering again, and Reid doesn’t know anymore if that means yes, or what, so he moves down the bed, blowing a cool line of air over Luke’s body, the chest hair growing sparse at his stomach, and then a nice line of hair leading down to his pubic hair. He’s got a beautiful body, and Reid’s not really had time to admire it in the rush to help Luke come.

He gets to Luke’s balls and gently blows on them, and Luke spreads his legs wantonly, begging with his body for more. Reid licks the tight, hot skin holding Luke’s balls, and Luke moans. Reid blows again and Luke responds immediately. “More. More, Reid. Please.”

Reid dives in, wraps his hand around the top of Luke’s sac and opens his mouth, sucking Luke’s balls until they’re wet, pulling back to blow on them again. Reid’s hard now. He never once got hard at the hospital. It was too wrong there, but now, with Luke in his bed, reacting to Reid’s mouth and hands, he’s achingly hard.

And he has no intention of doing _anything_ about it. This is for Luke. This isn’t about Reid getting off.

“Reid, need something inside me,” Luke whimpers.

Reid quickly grabs lube and slicks up his fingers, and presses one against Luke’s hole, amazed when Luke bears down and his finger slides in. Hot, tight, twitching heat, and Reid presses his forehead against Luke’s quivering thigh. He’s wanted to be inside of Luke for so long, to feel his ass around his fingers and cock, and now --

Luke moves and begs, “Suck me, Reid. Please. I need it now, now, now.”

Reid quickly takes Luke in his mouth, sucking hard and fast, and Luke’s hands are in his hair pulling, tugging, dragging him back down on his cock while Reid adds another finger, and Luke arches, plants his feet on the bed, and cries out as he comes again. Reid pulls off quickly to avoid ingesting any of the drug himself. A thick stream hits him in the chest.

Luke’s panting, and then a sob bubbles up, and Reid pulls off, climbs up Luke’s body, leaving his fingers stuffed in Luke’s ass, pressing at his prostate, milking as much semen from his exhausted body as possible.

“Hey, no, don’t cry,” Reid says. “If you cry, I’ll...well, I don’t know what I’ll do. You need all the fluid you can to stay hydrated, okay?”

Luke’s face crumbles again, and Reid kisses his mouth, his eyes, shushing him. “I know. This sucks. But this drug...it can kill you if we don’t get it out. Let me do this, Luke.”

“I want you to,” Luke whispers. “Just...not like this.”

“I know.”

“I love you,” Luke says, and he sounds so scared, like he’s afraid Reid isn’t going to say it back this time.

“I love you, too.”

“I’m scared.”

Reid swallows and says nothing.

“It’s going to start up again soon.”

“Yeah.”

“It hurts.”

“I know. You can handle it. I know you can. You’re doing a great job, Luke.”

Luke breathes slowly, in and out, and Reid keeps his fingers in Luke’s ass, pushing against his prostate, and every few seconds a stream of fluid dribbles down the side of Luke’s cock. It seems to hold the symptoms at bay for a lot longer than just the orgasm alone.

Luke’s eyes are more clear, and he stares up at Reid, at his mouth, and his eyes, and then he licks his lips. Reid kisses him, and it’s sweet, hot, and it goes on and on. He’s still achingly hard, and he’s rubbing his own cock against Luke’s side, holding him close as he works his prostate, and they kiss for a long time. Reid knows the moment it starts again. Luke pulls out of the kiss, squeezes his eyes shut like he’s fighting it, and then groans, arching off the bed, grabbing at Reid frantically, begging, “Fuck me, fuck me. Something big. Need something big in me. Please, Reid. _Please._ ”

Reid wants to fuck him. He’s wanted to fuck him for months, but not like this. So he pulls away from Luke, wipes his fingers on a towel by the bed, and pulls out the bedside drawer. He’s got a few different dildos in there of various sizes. He’s not much of a size-queen himself, preferring to top, but having something in his ass sometimes is just the thing to push him over the edge. And having a selection is always a good idea.

Luke’s not really with it anymore, though. So, Reid chooses for him. It’s the middle size, and he covers it in a condom, and coats it with lube. Luke’s losing it on the bed, writhing and curling around a pillow that he’s dragged between his legs, hunching and desperate.

Reid scoots over, runs a hand done Luke’s back, trying to still him, and says, “I’ve got you. I’ve got you.”

When Luke presses back against the head of the dildo, taking it in, clutching the pillow tighter and moaning in relief, Reid wipes his other hand over his face, trying to keep focused, to not just lose it himself.

Luke buries his face in the pillow, and arches his hips back, pushes down, and the dildo slides deeper as Reid twists it in. Luke lurches up to his hands and knees, dropping the pillow, and Reid has to scramble to follow him. Luke grabs the head board and Reid jerks the dildo in and out, twisting it as Luke loses control, fucking himself on it, and begging like crazy for more, bigger, more, please.

Reid grabs the larger dildo, manages to lube it up one handed, and then swiftly pulls the medium sized one from Luke’s ass. Luke yells in disappointment, but his head snaps up and it turns into a cry of ecstasy as Reid pushes the thicker, longer dildo in, watching in awe as Luke’s ass struggles to accept it, and suddenly Luke stops throwing his hips back, trying to get it all in, just keening and shaking as his asshole spasms around the dildo, and then he comes, shaking and collapsing against the headboard for support.

Reid gently pulls the dildo out, easing Luke down to the bed, where he shudders through some after shocks, and stares at Reid with clear eyes.

“Hey,” Reid says softly.

“Hey,” Luke whispers back. He closes his eyes, looking a little ashamed, and then he asks, “Would you...last time, when you had your fingers pressing...it lasted longer.”

“Anything you need, Luke. Just ask.”

He knows Luke’s going to need another bag of fluid soon, but he presses a glass of water into Luke’s hand and makes him drink the whole thing. Then presses his fingers in again, finding Luke’s prostate and pushing it. Luke groans and covers his face.

“I’m sorry,” Luke says.

“Every crappy thing that happens to you isn’t your fault.”

“I just...I can’t believe you have to see me this way.”

“I’d kill anyone else who did,” Reid says. He’s not sure that’s even hyperbole.

“Reid,” Luke says, his eyelids drooping in exhaustion. “I’m not...I’m not usually like this.”

“No, really? I thought the waiting thing was all a cover for your porno side job.”

Luke chuckles and then he’s sad again. He slides his hand down to Reid’s hip, and he grips Reid’s cock. Reid bites down on his cheek to keep from coming, and he moves Luke’s hand away.

“It’s okay if you need to come, Reid. You’ve been hard a long time now. I don’t want you hurting.”

“I’m okay,” Reid says. “Don’t think about me, Luke.”

Luke’s eyes go even softer. “You’re all I can think about.”

Reid wants to tell him how ridiculous that is. Instead, he kisses him, and they move together, warm, and sticky, and comforting. Reid’s fingers constantly pressing against Luke’s prostate, pushing the semen out in slow, dribbling streams.

Luke grips his arms in warning and says, “Reid,” against his lips, and it’s back again. Luke’s writhing against him, and Luke curses, something he almost never does. “It hurts,” Luke moans. “My balls are killing me, Reid. They hurt so much.”

Reid knows they do. He aches just thinking about it. He tries licking and blowing them again, but it’s no good.

“Ice,” Luke begs. “Please.”

Reid hates to leave him even for a second, but he stumbles to the kitchen and grabs one of the frozen cold packs Katie keeps for Jacob’s bumps and bruises.

Luke wails when Reid wraps the soft cold pack around Luke’s balls, but he also grabs it and holds it there, panting hard and groaning. Reid rolls Luke onto his side, props his leg with the pillow, and as Luke holds the ice against his aching balls, Reid pushes the biggest dildo into Luke’s ass again. Luke moans pitifully, and moves back on it. Reid pours more lube over the thicker part, and begins a hard, steady pace of fucking the dildo in and out of Luke, keeping his eyes between Luke’s face, and Luke’s ass clenching and releasing the huge fake cock.

Luke’s mouth is hanging open, his eyes scrunched shut, and he’s flushed and sweaty, his entire body is wet with sweat and pink with exertion.

“Oh, God,” Luke cries when Reid manages to slam right against his prostate, and he begs for it again.

Reid aims carefully, going deeper with each thrust, and Luke lets go of the ice, thrusting the pillow between his legs again, hunching forward against the softness and back onto the thick length.

“Need to be inside something,” Luke says. “I need in...in, in, I don’t know. More. Something more. Please, Reid. _Please._.”

Reid rolls Luke onto his back, stills the dildo in his ass for a moment, and sucks Luke’s cock into his mouth, tonguing the head, and then deep throating him quickly. Luke arches and grabs the sheets. He grunts, thrusting into Reid’s throat, while Reid buries the dildo in deep.

“More,” Luke says. “Something. Something more.”

Reid’s at a loss, but then he pulls off of Luke’s cock, kisses his inner thigh before biting down hard on the soft skin there. Luke jerks and comes, the stream of jizz from his cock a lot smaller this time. Reid leaves the dildo shoved inside, kisses Luke’s mouth, and offers reassurances, before turning to the medical supplies and starting another hydration drip.

*

“Only two more hours,” Reid thinks, staring at the clock. Luke’s come so many times that he spends the moments between in much needed sleep. At least that time has stretched from minutes to hours now. Hours of time that Luke is lucid, aware, and completely exhausted -- unless he’s asleep.

“Reid,” Luke says, stirring. He’s got the dildo jammed inside to press against his prostate, and he looks like someone utterly used. He’s covered in his own come, and he’s streaked with sweat and tears.

“Is it starting again?” Reid asks. It seems too soon. It’s only been half an hour. He hopes it’s not speeding up again in its final throes.

“No,” Luke murmurs. “I think...I think it’s over.”

Reid’s not sure. It hasn’t been twenty-four hours yet.

“I feel...I feel like it’s gone. I feel different.”

“Good,” Reid says, though he remains skeptical.

Reid’s exhausted. He’s come so close to orgasm so many times in the last twenty four hours, but always held back. He feels hung over. Sick. Horny. And all around like he could sleep for five days straight after this harrowing experience.

“Reid,” Luke says again.

“Mm.” Reid slumps down to lay beside him.

“I want you to come now.”

“Luke -- “ Reid shakes his head.

“No,” Luke says, propping himself up on weak, shaking arms. “Let me rephrase that. I _need_ you to, Reid.”

“Why?”

“So I’m not alone in this.”

“You’re not alone, Luke. I’ve been here the whole time.”

“Exactly, Reid. And if we’re gonna come back from this, if we’re ever going to be...equals again? I need you to come now.”

“Luke. That makes no sense.”

“It does. To me. You’ve seen me at the mercy of this drug, and...you’ve stayed in control. I want to see you lose control, Reid. For me. Right now.”

Control. Reid can imagine how out of control of everything Luke must feel right now. To command this performance from Reid, to take some of that control back? He gets that. He understands.

“How?” Reid says.

“Kneel over me. Look at me the whole time,” Luke says.

Reid swallows, nods quickly, and does as he’s told. He kneels on either side of Luke’s hips, looks down at Luke’s spent cock nestled against Luke’s stomach, and runs his hand down Luke’s chest, through the come-tangled chest hair, down to his vulnerable belly, and he looks at Luke.

Luke’s gazing up at him with an expression of exhausted determination. “Let me see, Reid,” Luke says.

Reid takes hold of himself, and begins to jerk. It’s not going to take long. He’s been on edge for hours, and staring down at Luke’s dilated eyes, his pink, open lips and feeling the up and down of his chest rising with each breath, brushing against his thighs, he’s almost there, almost, and Luke says, “No, let me.”

Reid doesn’t even know how Luke has the energy to for it, but he wraps his hand around Reid’s cock, jerking hard and fast, until Reid’s thrusting into his fist, grunting and tossing his head back. He hears Luke hiss, “Look at me,” and he does, and he’s coming so hard that he sees stars instead of Luke’s face, and he’s shooting over and over in harsh, hurtful bursts. He collapses on Luke shaking.

He feels Luke’s hands on his back, rubbing gently, and Luke says, “You only owe me about twenty more of those before we’re even.”

Reid makes a choking sound, still panting.

“Don’t worry, though. I’ll let you have more than 24 hours to pay it to me. I’m thinking a month? Maybe two?”

Reid curls onto his side, holding onto Luke.

“I love you,” Luke says. “I know this was hard for you. Thank you.”

“I love you, too.”

Luke kisses him softly. “Feel better?”

“You?”

“Yeah. A lot better.”

*

The phone is ringing like crazy, and Reid reaches out to snatch it up, to make the noise stop.

“Reid?”

It’s Bob. Hell, he’d fallen asleep before calling to let everyone know that Luke is okay.

“He’s fine. Sleeping.” Reid yawns.

“So were you,” Bob guesses.

“Guilty. It’s been a long night.”

“It’s been a long night for the Oakdale police, too. They caught the culprit at a roadblock headed back to Bay City. Casey fingered him.”

“Bobbo, after the night I’ve had, you really don’t want me to go there.”

“I imagine not. Turns out, the guy was trying to get the drug in _Casey_ ’s glass. Apparently my grandson looks like a potential buyer, and he was letting him ‘sample the goods’.”

“So he wasn’t trying to get to Luke at all,” Reid says. Because apparently Luke is just that lucky.

“No. He wasn’t. But now the young man is behind bars, where he should be.”

“Yeah. Well. We’ll see how long that lasts.” Reid rolls his eyes. In Oakdale it seems that murders, rapists, and drug dealers often go free, but doctors who are just trying to get back to their patients in Dallas serve a life sentence.

“Get back to Luke,” Bob says. “I’ll tell his parents the good news. You rest, and keep him hydrated.”

“Will do.”

“Oh, and Dr. Oliver?”

“What now?”

“You’re a good man.”

Reid snorts and hangs up the phone. Bringing Luke Snyder to orgasm more times than any human should be expected to endure in less than a day? Reid’s a goddamn super hero. Or he’s willing to violate every ethical standard in the book for Luke. He’s not sure which. Possibly both.

Luke rolls up next to him, rubs his face in the side of Reid’s neck, and whispers, “Stay. I need you.”

Reid settles in. He supposes that as far as what he is, and what it means, he’ll have to let Luke decide. He just knows that if Luke needs him, he’s not going anywhere.

  
THE END


End file.
